Heaven is up there, isn't it?
by Fourefs
Summary: Silently he followed her, and stood behind her on the deck, doing the same thing as she did, looking up to the sky, the sky full of stars you never see when you're in town.


She was just to finish the washing up, and wiped her hands in the kitchen towel. She dropped it off on the table and she looked around. Daniel and Tealc had already gone to sleep and she was searching for the General. She couldn't find him anywhere. Bathroom probably, she thought, then she sneaked out of the cabin. She didn't know why, she just needed some fresh air, or she wanted him to go find her, or something or all of these. She was not sure. And there he goes, he knew immediately that she went out. Silently he followed her, and stood behind her on the deck, doing the same thing as she did, looking up to the sky, the sky full of stars you never see when you're in town.

"Heaven is up there, isn't it?" she asked. She knew that he is behind her, she simply felt his presence.

"Yeah, I guess" he answered stepping closer, so close that he could feel her body heat. "on one of the ones which are way more beautiful than the pictures in the travel catalogues"

"I hope he is there now" she sighed and folded her arms around herself. She wasn't really cold, but she was shaking a little. As she did that, her upper arm and her shoulder slightly brushed his arm and chest.

"You miss him" he wanted to ask, but it came out as a statement. He didn't need to ask, he simply knew. He put his arms around her now. He wanted to comfort her, protect her. And she didn't resist. She leaned back in his arms. And it felt so good.

"Yes, but at least he is with Mom" she said with a sigh. She sounded like a little girl now, who was left behind, but unfortunately the parents are not at work, and they won't come home at half past five.

"And I hope they take care of Charlie." his statement was without any intention, nothing, he was just playing the imaginary game with her to create a picture of heaven where his son, his friends, his and her parents, everybody they've lost on the way are safe and together.

But this was the sentence that made her understand that she is not the only one with a huge hole in her life, heart causing this huge pain. And she realized that she cannot be selfish anymore. The man she loves stands behind her, his comforting arms around her, trying to ease the pain and fix everything between them, trying to find their way together - together, no matter how their relationship goes forward. She was not thinking about these things. It was just a feeling. A feeling of realization and need. Silent tears started to roll down on her cheeks. She turned around and hugged him tight.

"I'm sorry" she whispered to his neck, almost crying "I'm so sorry."

She didn't know whether she was sorry for Charlie, or she was sorry for hurting him, and the whole situation, neither knew he. He knew only one thing that he needs her. And she needs him too.

"I need you Carter" he whispered finally, stroking her hair, and planting soft kisses on the top of her head "I need you. I can't live without you. You're the only reason that I'm still alive."

"I'm here" she said. Tears were flowing freely down on her cheeks now "I'm here now. Can you forgive me?"

Instead of answering he kissed her temple before he leaned a bit back to be able to look into her eyes. She looked up to him with all her emotions in her eyes, all the pain, love, hope, an this was reflected in his eyes as well. He leaned closer a little, and his lips slightly brushed hers, and then he felt her leaning closer and he kissed her tenderly.

Her left hand roamed up to his nape, and stroked his short hair, while the other slowly caressed his back. He was tender, he wanted to savor every moment of their first real kiss, so he held her tight to him with one hand behind her back, and the other caressing her neck and her hair.

She was waiting for this for a really long time now, and this was much better that anything she could ever imagine. She felt the sensation of everything inside her connecting together and deliver the energy their kiss generated to every distant cell in her body.

His lips moved tenderly over hers, his tongue explored every spot in her mouth, and she reciprocated all of his movements. This kiss was the proof of the deep undeniable and undying love they felt for each other.

Their kiss turned into something passionate after a while, and they started to caress each other body.

He was so fascinated that he can touch her hair, her neck, and her back freely and she returned all the tender touches that he needed to stop himself before he starts to fiercely find the way under her dark blue sweater. He slowly put both of his hands on her back, and pulled her closer, hugging her tight. He slowly ended the kiss, and leaned his forehead to hers. She opened her eyes and looked at him. She was happy now, her father was right, she can have everything. And she had everything. He opened his eyes slowly, he didn't know what to expect. It was a relief when he saw her eyes sparkling and her mouth turning up to a smile. That was enough for him to know the next step.

"Carter, I love you so much." he said, his voice low and husky and full of emotions, emotions not hidden anymore.

"I love you too" she said and kissed him before she hugged him tight

She nestled her head in the crook of his neck. They stood there for minutes, Jack caressing her hair and planting soft kisses on the top of her head, and Sam drawing slow circles on his back with the palm of her hand.

Jack kissed Sam once more, but before he could say anything, Sam asked "shall we go in?"

"Yep" was Jack`s answer, and he took her hand in his as they started to walk back to the cabin. Before they entered, Sam looked up the sky once more and then back in Jack`s eyes.

"If heaven is really up there, I hope they can see how happy I am" And then she smiled at him, the smile meant the whole world to Jack.

And up there, a little boy looked up from the telescope. "Jacob, you know, Dad is happy now as well, he just sometimes can`t put those feeling in words"

"I`m sure, son, they don`t need words now. And you know what, I don`t think they ever needed"


End file.
